How the Stars Betrayed You
by Lady Mix
Summary: Garnet/Zidane fic Rated PG13 for well....adequete swearing. Love isn't easy, sometimes it's just to hard, but life is worthless without it. *story edit*
1. The Ice Queen

How the Stars Betrayed Us  
  
By: Lady_Mix  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well I only have one chapter up, and I'd love to continue this story but I need to know if anybody else would be interested. Please R/R I'd mean the world to me.  
  
*update yay more chapters, I got bored and I had to see what happens lol*  
  
  
  
*Prologue*  
  
"You can't go…you just came back! Zidane you can't do this to me again…" Garnet replied with a weak voice and tear stung eyes.  
  
"Dagger, Garnet I have to, I…it's….I can't be in your life, it's too much." He rested his head against her forehead closing his eyes taking in the pain of this moment. He couldn't be here right now, she was a queen, it just wasn't right. It would be too hard for her. He looked up for the last time into her dark eyes, her face wet with tears. He kissed her forehead chocking back his own hurt and fear. That's when he left; leaving Princess Garnet to stubble against the wall and fall to her knees, in pain clutching at her chest, her heart.  
  
  
  
*2 years later*  
  
Garnet looked up at the blue sky shielding her eyes from the sun, she leaned against the window sill daydreaming. She heard footsteps coming towards her and turned her head towards her door.  
  
"Your highness, Prince Damon is here for your meeting. I suggest you try and be on time and please try not to dump him in the moat like last time." Beatrix tried to hide her amusement at the memory of the last suitor to try to make a move on the Queen. Garnet looked down trying to hide her smile as well; finally she got up from her seat and strode over to the door, momentarily glancing in the mirror. What's the point, she thought to herself. She walked down the long hallway to the throne room and stood with her hands clasped behind her back in front of her throne, waiting for the next loser.  
  
"Queen Garnet, may I present Prince Damon O'Dellson." The prince made a deep bow, and straightened once more, throwing his long brown hair behind his back.  
  
"Thank you Steiner, welcome to Alexandria Prince Damon, I should hope your stay has been a pleasant one so far." Garnet tried to hide her grimace as the sight of his long greasy hair and the up most look of confidence on his face. Here we go again.  
  
"Indeed I have your highness, may I call you Garnet? I should hope today with be my favorite day yet."  
  
"You will call me your highness Prince Damon, we shall be off." Closeness with anyone or anything wasn't exactly a priority of the Queen's; keep the kingdom in order and the neighbors happy, emotions are useless. She stepped down towards the Prince and brushed past his out stretched arm and continued down the hallway while he stumbled along behind her.  
  
They toured Alexandria, Garnet in the lead always and Prince Damon panting behind her trying to look dignified.  
  
"Prince Damon, won't you try one of our famous Gyshal Pickles?" Garnet said while picking a pickle out of the barrel and paying the old woman.  
  
"No thank you! This thing smells horrid! Can we go now, maybe somewhere more private?"  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving, we could go see the docks now, and it's beautiful there this time of year." The Queen mumbled while handing a little boy the pickle, he excitedly ran off telling his friends how the Queen gave him the pickle. Yes she thought to herself…appearances and people. 


	2. Beautiful People

Zidane dragged himself through the gates of Alexandria; he was covered in a tattered brown cloak and looked weathered and tired. He wandered over to the café and leaned against the now renovated exterior. He let his head fall back. "Oh god why did I come back, I'm trying to torture myself now am I," he thought to himself. He replaced his hood and started towards the docks, "I'm not ready for this, I can't do it, she's too much to me, and I'm never going to be able to be just friends." He arrived at the docks and starting look for the next boat out of Alexandria.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So let me get this straight your highness, you find this beautiful?"  
  
"Prince Damon, this is beauty, these are my people, the working force behind the country. They live out their days simply, they love their families, they work hard for their meals and they love what they do, it's simply beautiful."  
  
"You are insane. Let's get out of here." Prince Damon grabbed Garnet's arm pulling her back into the city.  
  
"Prince Damon! Get your hands off of me! How dare you speak to the Queen in this manor!" Garnet tried to release herself from his grip but was failing miserably. He took both her hands and tried to pin her down.  
  
"Listen Garnet, I don't care if you're the queen! I'm still the man get it! And you'll do what I say!" Garnet looked around for somebody, anybody, they had left the docks and were in some kind of alley between buildings, she was alone.  
  
"Ahhhh! Get off me! Please, let me go! Help!" She twisted around in his grip and tried to kick him, but he quickly took control back and pinned her on the ground. Her vision became blurry through the tears and his smile widened. "Oh god help me!" She yelped before having a handkerchief shoved in her mouth.  
  
"That's it Garnet, scream, I'm the man and you won't forget it. You can't ignore me now can you?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Please can you take me to wherever you are going? I can pay you."  
  
"I'm sorry son, I'm making a fishing trip, middle of this here ocean then right back."  
  
"Alright thank you." Figures, the only boat leaving today is making a fishing trip. Zidane wiped his forehead with the back of his head, now what am I going to do. He started walking back into the main part of the city, his head hung in desperation, until he heard something from the alley behind him. He swung around and listened again for any sounds.  
  
"Get…….Please…Help!" Another creep, Zidane threw off his cloak and followed the sound down the alley. What he saw, he defiantly wasn't prepared for. He saw his Dagger on the ground with some rich creep on top of her. Angry surged through his whole body, his breath became shallow and he pounced.  
  
"Get the hell of her you bastard!" He flung himself at the Prince and tackled him off of the queen and on the alley floor; he drew out his dagger and held it to the Princes neck blinking away anger that flowed through every part of him. He was about to end his life when he saw Dagger rise behind him with eyes full of unreadable emotion. He took a deep breath. "If you ever come near Alexandria again, unless it's for a long dungeon sentence for harassing the Queen, I will kill you."  
  
The Prince now with a look of complete terror on his face nodded as much as the dagger would allow. Zidane rose and turned around as Prince Damon ran for his life. He put his hand over his eyes trying to rid himself of the anger. He finally straightened and turned around to face Garnet whose eyes were glossy and whose hand was resting on her chest once more. Zidane almost fell, his eyes softened and his lips parted with a look of amazement. How can she be more beautiful every time I see her? He wanted to run over to her and wipe those vicious tears from her eyes, and stroke her face, comfort her. He simply took a step forward and choked on his voice letting out nothing more than a gasp. He finally bowed, raising his head to look at her once more.  
  
*Authors: Ooooohhh he came back! 


	3. It was Zidane

Authors*of course my friends, there is always more of the tragedy that is their lives ;) I'm going full sap on the this one, so be warned*  
  
  
  
Garnet stared down at the love of her life, on his knees in front of her, not because he was proposing but because she was royalty. This hurt, why, why is he doing this to me, she let her tears finally fall and her sobs escape her lips. He stayed there and watched her cry. This made her only break down more backing against the wall like she did the day he left. Only this time he didn't leave, he raised himself, pain and confusion in his eyes. He advanced towards her and took her hand from her chest, as she was about to collapse he wrapped his arm around her waist and steadied her. A single tear escaped his eyes but he quickly brushed it away.  
  
"D...Dagger, are you alright?" He whispered raising his glove and wiping her face of the remains of tears. She stopped crying; she raised her head and looked straight into his forest green eyes.  
  
"Am I alright! Am I alright! Damn it Zidane, do I look alright!" She tore her hand from his and straightened against the wall freeing herself from his arm. Zidane just stood there absorbing every word as if he was being stabbed.  
  
"Why should I be alright! First you leave me, as a new queen scared and alone, and then you come back a year later only to leave me again! I was only 18! And now! And now I've just been harassed by one of my many suitors who have all been jerks and wanted me only for my kingdom, all because the only man I've ever loved left because it was too hard! You're right Zidane, it was hard! It was so damn hard that I was crying every night over what to do! Tell me! Tell me how my best friend, my comfort and my soul leaving me with an entire kingdom to run would be easier!" She looked into his eyes franticly looking for an answer. He just started, dumbfounded. She clutched her stomach, it felt as if a million knives had hit her at the same time, she ran, she ran the whole way to the castle, knocking people over left and right, her eyes half closed and blurry through a river of tears, she ran straight through the castle gates and collapsed into Steiner's arms.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Zidane watched her run; he stood there until she was out of sight. He let out the breath he was holding and slide down the wall. I'm such an idiot; I don't know whose worse, the man who harassed her, or the man who left her. I can barely call myself a man, I don't deserve her. He held his head in his hands and choked back tears. Where do I go now, damn it what do I do! He was always the leader, always quick witted, and could think of a plan in a snap in tough situations. What was wrong with him now, he could shut down Kuga, defeat who knows how many monsters, but he couldn't keep the only woman he would ever love.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Queen Garnet! What happened? Did that Prince do something to you? I knew he was a loser the moment I met him, I'll kill him I swear!"  
  
"No…no Steiner, he did attack me….but…but I was saved" The Queen had now straightened herself and was standing with Steiner and Beatrix in the Throne Room.  
  
"Oh excellent my lady! By Whom? We shall thank him immensely, maybe even a reward?"  
  
"Th….that's maybe not a good idea Steiner…" Her eyes became glossy again but she fought the tears with all her might.  
  
"But he saved your life your highness, we should do something, don't you agree?"  
  
"No….I don't think we should..." Garnet said quickly before lowering her head.  
  
"Why your highness? Garnet, what happened? This isn't like you." Beatrix silent until now stepped forward to comfort the distressed queen.  
  
"Because…..the man who saved me was….it was Zidane." He let a single tear escape. She then turned and walked back up to the balcony, she knew so well. Steiner and Beatrix were simply left to look at each other stunned and hurting for the Queen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Zidane leaned against the castle wall; he knew what he needed to do. I'm not going to leave her again, never again. 


	4. It doesnt even matter anymore

Garnet leaned over the edge of the balcony, fascinated with the white doves and pigeons flying over the country her country. It doesn't even matter anymore, nothing matters anymore. She kept an ear out towards the stair case listening for any sounds of footsteps. That part of her that won't let go still half- expected to see Zidane come up those steps, his young, vibrant, handsome self. How could they both age what seemed like ten years in two. This was wrong, it was so wrong; she buried her head in her arms and took long deep breaths. She finally raised her head and screamed into her country.  
  
"It doesn't even matter anymore!!"  
  
"What doesn't matter…?" A soft voice spoke behind her. She was afraid to turn around; she squeezed her eyes shut trying to escape from the situation but gave up and swung around her hair flying behind her. She turned to face him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
His breathe caught in his throat as she turned around. He shook his head; he was here for a reason.  
  
"What are you doing here Zidane, how did you get past the guards." Garnet said forcefully.  
  
"Dagger I thought you knew me better than that, when have I ever had trouble with the guards, especially your guards. What doesn't matter?" He took a few steps forward, his eyes never leaving hers. Garnet let out a long breath and turned back towards the sky.  
  
"I haven't been called Dagger in a long time…nothing matters again more, you destroyed me when you left, you know that right?"  
  
"I do now…you will never know how sorry I am, how much it hurt when you told me about how hard it was for you…I…well I love you, you have to know that by now." Garnet turned around once more.  
  
"I'm not sure I do Zidane… I really don't know." The queen strode over the stair case and brushed his arm as she passed him. Electricity ran through his arm. No, I'm not letting her go this time! He turned around and grabbed her arm and held her strongly.  
  
"Zidane let me go!"  
  
"No Garnet, you're not running away this time!"  
  
"Ha! You're one to talk, let go of me damn it!" He grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers, she relaxed a little before finally pulling away. Her face fell and her eyes were brimming with tears, he let her go. She stumbled and left dragging her feet as she went. He brought his gloved hand to his mouth. Dagger.  
  
  
  
Authors* Short one I know, that one was really umm how do I put it, emotional, I'm panting right now…really lol No that's a lie but anyways I thought this would be a good end of the chapter.* 


	5. It just wasnt written in the stars

Garnet went straight to her room, sat down on her bed and buried her face in her hands. I love him, I love him so much it hurts, I can't take this. I want him to hold me, and tell me everything will be alright, to kiss me softly and be beside me as I sleep. I want my king! Why did he have to leave, why! He can't love me. He can't love me after the way I treated him, after, after everything. Forget it, I was meant to be alone, it just wasn't written in the stars.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She hates me so much, but she can't! I saw it in her eyes. There was something there behind all the hurt and fear. I know there was. I'm not giving up, not this time.  
  
Zidane sat up from his bed in the Inn. I need a plan. With that he set off for the castle.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Garnet finally decided to show herself and straighten up some affairs of the kingdom.  
  
"Beatrix? Do you have those papers for the market place on you?"  
  
"Your highness, you might want to come in here." Garnet walked into the meeting room to find Prince Damon, Steiner and some business men standing around the table. They all bowed respectfully but all Garnet could do was glare at the Prince.  
  
"Prince Damon, I believe I requested that you not come back to Alexandria."  
  
"Correction your highness, the young man that very rudely assaulted me requested that I not come back, you on the other hand said nothing." He grinned at her and she felt sick. He was up to something.  
  
"I believe that the young man made it clear for the both of us Prince Damon, now if you would be so kind…"  
  
"Oh excuse me Queen Garnet, this shant take more than a second, gentlemen, the papers please." One of the men reached into his bag and pulled out a contract. Garnet read it over, oh my god. That prissy, self assured bastard!  
  
"Prince Damon! How dare you? He was simply trying to protect me, and he's in Alexandria under my protection." Steiner and Beatrix just looked at her confused. Beatrix finally spoke: "Your highness what is it?"  
  
Garnet turned to Beatrix look of determination on her face. "Prince Damon has issued a warrant for Zidane's arrest of assault of royalty. But he can't do this; he is under my direct protection.  
  
"Actually Garnet…"  
  
"You will address me formally sir!"  
  
"Queen Garnet, I've issued this under my kingdom's law and the law of the alliance of Deliem. If you refuse to give up the terrorist we will be forced to take forceful action against you and Alexandria." Garnet looked up into his face which now held a bright smirk. Give up Zidane to be killed, or go to war and in turn be prosecuted and killed herself. Alexandria just isn't strong enough for it. Tears stung her once strong and proud eyes. Steiner slid his arm around Beatrix's shoulders while they watched the queen come apart before the Prince.  
  
"Now I believe my army is in Alexandria looking for your friend already, so it shouldn't be much longer. Don't worry Garnet, maybe you'll come around someday, once this pitiful thief is out of your way." Garnet shut her eyes from rage, her face went red. She opened them and looked straight at the Prince and put every once of hate into that one look. He spun around and ran, crashing through the double doors. I can't lose him now!  
  
Authors* Grrrr………that bastard came back! Thanks for all your positive feedback, my chapters are still short, but that's just the way it goes, I put out 1 or 2 a day so this story will be finished before you can say Zidane Tribal ;) Anyways I didn't have time to check for typos, any crit. Would be greatly appreciated :) 


	6. Controlling Me

Zidane marched through the streets of Alexandria to the castle, as he came closer and closer he started going faster and faster. He was almost running when he could see the gates. Not this time, I won't lose her this time. He was just approaching the gates when he saw a figure sprinting out from the castle doors, it was Dagger. She saw him and started to run faster leaping into his arms and holding on for dear life.  
  
"Zidane! He…I'm so sorry, I love you, I love you so much. Oh please forgive me!" Zidane was stunned; well that ruins my whole romantic plan. He just held her tightly until she came out of hysterics.  
  
"Dagger, dagger what's wrong? Speak to me please." He brought her head back so he could look at her. Her deep eyes just looked at him like she had just lost her best friend. What's going on? He wiped a few tears from her eyes and stroked her face.  
  
"He's back Zidane, he's back and….and" Garnet started to cry again. Zidane drew her closer to him once again and leaned his cheek against hers.  
  
"Whatever it is Dagger, it will be okay." He whispered in her ear. She pulled back and looked up and him. She gave the weakest of smiles and continued.  
  
"Prince Damon Zidane, he's back. He has a warrant against your arrest for assaulting a royal. I…I tried to stop him, he has the entire Alliance with him and if I fail to….if I keep him from arresting you Alexandria will go to war." Zidane's fists tightened behind her back. I guess it wasn't written in the Stars, she's a Queen, I'm a wanted thief, I know what I have to do.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Dagger, Queen Garnet Til Alexandros 17th, I……" Before he could finish Garnet saw the Army coming up behind him, her eyes started to water again. Zidane turned, sighed and then turned his attention back to the Queen. Zidane leaned down and softly touched his lips to hers, kissing her with tears now in his eyes. He broke the kiss and touched her face with a gloved hand.  
  
"Zidane, what are……?" That's when Garnet watched him walk away again, this time right into the waiting arms of the guards. He gave her a weak smile as they dragged him back to the castle. The Queen just watched them take him away, with a hand on her lips and a pain in her heart.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was for the good of Alexandria, she knows as well as I do that this kingdom isn't strong enough for a war yet. Neither is the Queen. Zidane remained silent while the guards chained him in the ship set for Contrail, Prince Damon's kingdom. He closed his eyes as he felt the blood run from his arms, he leaned his head against the wall looking up at the ceiling. The thought of never seeing his beautiful Dagger again was killing him. He wouldn't be there to protect her, to comfort her, to love her. He whipped his head downwards fighting off tears again. He pulled at the chains holding him to the wall, no use.  
  
"Queen Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th, I loved you..." He whispered to the silence that fell around him.  
  
"This is the end."  
  
*Authors* Sniff….I seriously got choked up reading this, I was listening to that kind of music too, try Hell Bent by Kenna, then read the last two chapters and you'll know what I'm talking about….or maybe I'm just crazy. Next Chapter coming like really soon maybe today cus, well sniff I'm motivated :) 


	7. For Zidanes life and freedom

"Beatrix! Beatrix! Steiner where are you!" The Queen stormed through the castle, looking for her two advisors.  
  
"We're here your highness what is it?"  
  
"They just took Zidane; they took him away from me and we're going to get him back." Beatrix and Steiner lowered their eyes.  
  
"Queen Garnet…You've heard the contract and I'm sorry but the Alexandrian army cannot take the entire Alliance, we're still not on solid terms with Burmecia and Lindblum is avoiding war at all costs. There is nothing we can do."  
  
"There must be something we can do, anything…anything…what if we made a deal?"  
  
"But Queen Garnet, what do we have to offer." Garnet looked down at her shoes and then raised her chin.  
  
"He may have me as his Queen in return for Zidane's life and freedom."  
  
"Your highness no! Having him as kind would damage Alexandria just as much as a war, please don't do this!"  
  
"Beatrix, I have to, Zidane will not die for saving my life. He can't, I won't let it happen. I need to be strong like him. I would still have rule over the kingdom for I was born into the crown. I…I've made my decision." Steiner and Beatrix just stared at the Princess, disapproving her decision.  
  
"Steiner, please send notice to the Prince to meet me here in one hour. I…I need to see Zidane, one last time." I'm doing the right thing…I know I am.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Zidane...Zidane are you here? Answer me." Zidane raised his head to the blinding light entering the chamber.  
  
"Zidane! It's me, answer me!"  
  
"Dagger….I'm over here, behind the box."  
  
"Oh Zidane, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." Garnet raised her hand to his cheek, stroking it. She came, why? Oh god, she is so beautiful.  
  
"I missed you…" Zidane replied in a horse whisper. He wraps his tail around her waist. Her eyes start to water.  
  
"Dagger, please don't cry." He raises his tail to her cheek, wiping away tears. She smiles through more invading tears.  
  
"Zidane…I...I've made a decision, I'll ummm…I'm going to offer my hand to Prince Damon in return for your freedom. We will wed and you will get out of Alexandria, never to come back, it's for your safety." Zidane was shocked, did she just pull out a knife and stab him, because right now he couldn't tell the difference between the pains. She couldn't do this to herself. Not for me, not for me!  
  
"No! Garnet, Dagger no! Look I wasn't meant to be, this is my time to go. It's my job to protect you and you're not stopping me!"  
  
"Zidane…"  
  
"No! Come back!" Dagger touched his face one more time before unraveling herself from his tail and backing up.  
  
"No! Dagger damn it! Come back, don't do it!" Zidane, strained and fought against the shackles that held him. This can't be happening. God come back!  
  
"Dagger! Dagger…" He lowered his head giving up against the strong chains. Dagger… tears stung his blood shot eyes. Come back…please.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Prince Damon, thank you for coming. I have a proposition for you."  
  
"Pleasure to be here again Queen Garnet, I'm very interested in what you have to say, but I hope for your sake it isn't about that thief." Garnet closed her eyes at the word thief…Zidane was three times the man, this loser was. She braced herself as the Prince leaned down and kissed her hand.  
  
"Prince Damon, for the prisoner's freedom, I offer my hand. He will be free to roam, wherever including the Alliance and he will not be killed."  
  
"Queen Garnet, I'm astonished, so noble of you. This thief must be very special to you. Which makes this even easier."  
  
"Your answer sir."  
  
"I agree. He will be freed after the wedding."  
  
"No, I insist that he be freed before hand, the conditions in that boat are unacceptable."  
  
"Very well Garnet, since you asked nicely." There…it was done, this is her life now.  
  
"You, the armored man, the arrangements will take place in my new kingdom and shall be set three days from now. Don't worry Garnet; you will learn to love me." Another tear escaped her eyes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Authors* Sniff, and so are the days of their lives…they cry a lot eh? Oh well ;) That bastard, what will happen next? 


	8. Dont come looking for me

"Daaaagggeeerrrr!!!" Zidane stopped to catch his breath. I have to get out of these damn chains. His eyes were watering from the excruciating torture of being so out of control.  
  
"Gaaaarrrrnnneeettt!!!.............Please!...please…pl…" Oh Dagger, you don't have to do this, I'll be fine. Please...This is doing me no good…Zidane had been yelling for the past hour or two…He started pulling on his shackles again, his wrist were red and swollen. He kicked and screamed against his confines. Boxes flew everywhere, but no one was there. She isn't coming back…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Garnet flinched and squeezed her eyes shut again. She could hear him, she didn't know how or why, but she heard him in her heart.  
  
"Zidane…please it's for your own good."  
  
"What was that hunny?" The Prince slipped his arm around her shoulders; she in turn slipped it off.  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
"If you're crying about that ignorant thief, he's being set free tonight." Her eyes looked up at him, sparkling.  
  
"Yes, yes, he's being set free, and escorted to the gates of Alexandria mind you."  
  
"Prince Damon…"  
  
"Damon please sweetie" Garnet cringed at the Prince's pet names… they made her sick.  
  
"Damon…he has access to anywhere on Gaia, including Alexandria. This was part of the arrangement."  
  
"Oh yes, but we'd like to discourage him from doing so."  
  
Oh, please leave Alexandria Zidane, don't come looking for me…. please.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Zidane Tribal!" Zidane raised his head with more effort. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, his throat was sore and strained from screaming.  
  
"Zidane Tribal, you are being set free and escorted to the Alexandrian gates. You are allowed in Alexandria and everywhere else on Gaia without problems." The guards unlocked his wrists from the chains and escorted him off the boat. He raised his head again as they were making their way to the gates. Something caught his eye…Dagger, oh Dagger you can't fool anybody even in rags. You're still the beautiful princess. He dared not call out to her at the mercy of armed guards. You don't think I'm going to give up that easily do you? Dagger, you know me better than that.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
God damn it Zidane, I know you saw me, and I know you're going come save me. I saw it in your eyes, that small hint of a smile and wink. What am I going to do; they're going to kill him. He can't die, or my life it over. As long as I know he's safe I can bear this horrible situation. Don't come looking for me Zidane...don't.  
  
Authors*Ahhh unbearably short I know. I'm kind sickly today so yeah, it's possible that another chapter is coming tonight but don't bet money. Not much happening in this one, but oh it's leading up to something :) 


	9. Then it all went black

"Ohhhh darling??!!!" Garnet turned away as her fiancé screamed in her ear.  
  
"Damnit! I mean…Prince Damon, I am right behind you."  
  
"Oh so you are…well then shall we discuss the location of the wedding." He slipped his arm around her shoulders; she left in there, not caring anymore.  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
"Good, exactly what I was thinking. We're going to get along just fine. Garnet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you mind calling me darling, sweetie, anything other than Prince Damon, I am going to be king after all." She didn't care, she just didn't care. She had been on the alert for 24 hours now. Zidane never came, she was glad that he didn't try to save her this time…but her heart wished differently.  
  
"I will call you Damon, this is the best I can do for someone I barely like, let alone don't love." Garnet stormed out of the room leaving the Prince fuming.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Zidane looked up at Garnet's Window. Queen Garnet's window, soon to be wed to Prince Dumbass. Zidane was laying low for the time being, he knew one glance at the Queen and it was off with his head. Unfortunately 24 hours was too much; he had to see her today. He started climbing up the wall using whatever he could grab, vines, pieces of wood, lose bricks. He finally reached her window hauling himself up and almost falling backwards as she screamed. She had been leaning against it. He quickly caught himself and she let him in, silent, unreadable. He her head was directed towards the floor. She's so damn beautiful…  
  
"I…Dagger, you knew I was coming." She raised her head slowly, her face still expressionless. She was a great actress.  
  
"I didn't, I thought you had left, like I asked you to." That hurt…  
  
"You knew I couldn't leave without you, we have to run away."  
  
"Zidane! I told you to leave! You need to leave without me; you know I can't leave Alexandria, especially to that idiot!" I know that, what's wrong with me.  
  
Zidane just lowered his head. Garnet walked over to the bed and sat down, grabbing the edges and staring at the floor. They sat there like that for a couple minutes before Zidane finally spoke up.  
  
"Garnet…" Garnet looked up, no tears streaked her face.  
  
"Will…will you have to sleep with him." It hurt him so much to say those words and he hoped to god she wouldn't make him repeat himself.  
  
Garnet let the tears flow now, not even raising a hand to dry them.  
  
"No Zidane, I can't, I won't." Zidane's heart sang, but it was only temporary. This wasn't a choice. He already knew the answer to his own question.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Garnet, you are going to. You have to." Garnet stood again, her fists clenched under white satin gloves.  
  
"Are you stupid Dagger? You have no heir, you'll have to produce one, beside that man couldn't even wait till the end of the date, how do you think he'll take this?" Garnet squeezed her eyes shut, he was right. The Prince won't take this, and she's not going to live forever.  
  
"Why did you leave Zidane?! Why, none of this would have happen if you would have stayed. I could have married somebody I loved; it wouldn't have been this hard!" Garnet screamed at Zidane, her anger letting lose in one uncontrollable ball.  
  
"Yes it would have Queen Garnet! I'm a thief, a damn thief! I am nothing to anybody; they would have never let you marry me! I could never be yours, which is why I left; I left because I had to! I left to make you happy!" Zidane screamed back, he had never raised his voice to her before. She was scared, but her anger and passion resurged again.  
  
"I was never happy! I am nothing without….I am…." Then it all went black.  
  
Author's Note….i.e. Author's big ass apology* I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. Why? I've had a lingering cold which is still lingering, but much better now. It's hard to be romantic and to basically think in general when you're blowing your nose every few seconds and your head feels like it's been crushed by the giant chocobo. But yay, back on the bandwagon. I bought my bro's play station and all his games ( including FF9) for like 30 bucks, yay, so now I've started FF9 all over again and I'm reinspired…the first moments are so precious lol well enough of my story. Thanks for sticking around, and god that was releasing to write. 


	10. Leave me…again

"Dagger!" Zidane dashed forward and caught Garnet before she hit the ground. What happened?  
  
"Dagger, wake up. Where did you go?" He stroked the side of her face while kneeling beside the bed, holding her in his arms. Her face was red, and she was still breathing.  
  
"Dagger, Garnet, come back to me now. It's Zidane. Please…." His voice trailed off as she displayed no reaction. He picked her up and placed her in her bed and drew the covers. He knelt on the side of the bed and held her hand in his.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot. I know. Please Queen Garnet, my Dagger, wake up."  
  
Zidane let his head rest against the soft sheets; I can't leave her like this. I can't tell anyone or I'm doomed and she's gonna get in trouble too. Damn it, what the hell am I supposed to do.  
  
"Cough! Cough!"  
  
"Dagger? Dagger! You're awake!" Zidane propped himself back up and leaned over the Queen.  
  
"Yeah….Don't worry about me Zidane, sometimes when I let out a lot of emotion I black out. It's no big deal."  
  
Zidane looked down at the hand he was holding, if…if I was king, I could take care of her forever. That dream is gone.  
  
"And don't think you got off easy, I've already expressed how much you hurt me when you left, and that's still there. I want you to leave; I want you to go as far away as possible. Find another girl, I….I want you to be happy. Leave me…again, for good."  
  
Zidane almost started crying when she said that. I love this girl so much. They were both sitting on the bed now, side by side.  
  
"I can't leave you Queen Garnet, I can't live without you."  
  
"Then how did you do it when you left." Her eyes bore into his, searching for an answer.  
  
Zidane placed his hand on the side of her face and drew her towards him. He kissed her passionately, he put everything he was feeling into that kiss and could feel it being reflected back at him. All the hurt, the pain but the strongest of all was love. They deepened the kiss as Garnet wrapped her arms around his neck. This is the only way to show her how much I actually love her. I could die now. He kept his gloved hand on the side of her face and parted her lips, running his tongue along the bottom one, till she finally pulled away. She got up, tears running down her face. Zidane's searching for an answer. She backed out stumbling.  
  
"Zidane…." She whispered before turned around and almost falling. She clutched the door frame for a minute then ran clumsily down the hall.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I couldn't. I wanted to so badly, but I couldn't. Garnet leaned against the pillar down the hall from the room where he stayed. She was panting and trying desperately to hang onto her consciousness. That's it, tomorrow I'm married. The dress is ready, my husband is ready and I'm….I'm….I'm in love with another man. This is my dream wedding. She leaned her forehead against the pillar and started crying.  
  
"Honey? What's wrong? Are those tears of joy? We are wed tomorrow afternoon." Garnet just started crying harder. She was shaking with emotion.  
  
Much to her surprise, Prince Damon pulled her into his arms and held her. He made her sick but she was so lost, so lost. She just let him hold her until she finally passed out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Zidane held his head in his hands. Too good to be true. Maybe I should just give up. There is nothing I can do.  
  
"That's just stupid Zidane." He spun around to see Beatrix leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Is it? I've tried so hard Beatrix; she just wants me to leave."  
  
"God Zidane, I know you know she loves you, and obviously you haven't tried hard enough because she is still in the arms of that prick." Zidane stood up and made his way to the window. He turned around before he started climbing out.  
  
"Well Beatrix, that prick is gonna be your king." Beatrix stood in shock as she watching Zidane disappear.  
  
*Authors* Oooooooooohhh…..harsh, I would do a lemon…but I'm uncomfortable writing them. I think it's alright without one though. So I need some help, anybody wanna tell me what A/U means exactly, I have an idea but I need actual words here lol. Cus I think my next story will be one ;) 


	11. Life itself

Zidane walked through Alexandria hands in his pockets, head down. Little droplets of salty water ran from his eyes, but his face showed no emotion. It was the day of the wedding, he had no sleep in the inn and he was showing major signs of fatigue. He started speed walking, just wanting to forget until he ran smack into one of Prince Damon's guards.  
  
"Ah ha ha! Zidane Tribal we've been looking for you. Come with me!" The guard roughly grabbed Zidane's arm before he quickly pulled it away.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, I'm a free man. You have nothing on me!"  
  
The guard pulled out a long sword; grabbed Zidane spun him around and held it to his neck. Zidane tried to struggle free but the guard only raised the sword and slid it across his cheek. Blood trickled down from the slice.  
  
"Damnit! What the hell are you doing! Let me go!"  
  
"Zidane Tribal you are under arrest under the orders of Kind Damon. Please come quietly to the dungeon where you are to be held for a very long time."  
  
"Let me go! Let me go! Let…"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Garnet just stared blankly at the girl in the mirror as Beatrix fastened the back of her dress. Prince Damon demanded a private ceremony. She didn't care. Garnet didn't want to see any of her friends right now. There was only one person she wanted to see.  
  
"Garnet, please straighten up a little, I don't expect you to leap for joy. I barely expect you to smile, but the least you can do it let me fasten this dress."  
  
"Sorry…." Beatrix just sighed and kept going. This is it, this is my life. Why won't it sink in…?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"God damnit this sucks! Arrrrggg!" Zidane pulled against the chains that held him to the wall once again. This time he was in the castle dungeon chained up in a deja vue fashion.  
  
As soon as Dagger marries that jerk I'm dead. When he is the king he'll have total jurisdiction and Dagger will be second…she shouldn't be second. She's so smart, a natural leader, so beautiful. Why the hell did I god damn leave!!! Zidane screamed at the ceiling, stirring nobody upstairs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Beatrix! Let me go please…" Beatrix grabbed Garnet by the waste before she had a chance at climbing out the window.  
  
"Your highness, are you mad? You dug your own hole now live in it. You can't leave your kingdom to that ignorant man." Garnet stood up and stared at her for a few seconds before breaking down on her bed, this was it, it finally sunk in.  
  
"Queen Garnet…please, please get up..."Beatrix was finding it hard to keep the tears in.  
  
"Garnet! Stand up damnit and get a hold of yourself!" Garnet sat up and stared at her wide eyed, shaking her head.  
  
"How dare you," she squeaked and with that dashed for the door, bursting out and heading anywhere but there.  
  
Garnet ran to the main hall avoiding every person in sight, she hid behind pillars, chairs, anything. She finally reached a small door hidden behind the staircase. She pulled it open and withdrew quickly from the smell.  
  
"This must be the dungeon, Alexandria has imprisoned anybody here for years, and no one will look here." It's perfect. She slowly descended the steps her heals clicking as she went.  
  
"Leave me the hell alone! You had no right to put me here damnit!!" A voice boomed from the bottom of the staircase. It was dark and she couldn't see anything she kept going, more slowly. Nobody was supposed to be down here without her consent, she had to investigate.  
  
"Daaaaagggggeeeerrrrrr!!!!!!!!" Wait she knew that voice, she knew that voice more than she knew the beating of her heart. She ran faster down the steps like she had the first day he came back, stumbling a little on her way down on the rotting steps. Finally pausing to throw off her shoes. Too many steps…Until finally she reached the bottom and ran to the voice she knew, she flung herself at him holding on to his bare chest like life itself.  
  
*authors* I'm a horrible horrible person, I'm so sorry guys, I feel so bad about this. I'm finishing tonight; this is the second last chapter :) Geez I feel bad! My life is a mess right now lol, you don't wanna know. Yikes k, onto the next chapter before I bore you to death! 


	12. I guess the stars betrayed us

Zidane flinched when Dagger grabbed him; he was beaten physically and mentally. He didn't say anything; he just leaned his head, against hers and brought his tail up to circle her waist. She hugged him closer and he could feel the tears running down his cheeks.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Where the hell is she General Beatrix?! You are responsible for her and I have the right mind to fire your female ass right now!" Beatrix was seething; Steiner brought his arm over her shoulders for comfort. He rarely did this in public and she drew strength from it.  
  
"Prince Damon, I have no idea where she went; she is Queen and does not need a babysitter anymore. She's your fiancée, shouldn't you know where she is. Zidane would." Beatrix cupped her mouth at that last comment, how could she be so unprofessional.  
  
"Well he's not here is he…unless…Guards follow me!" Prince Damon started marching towards the dungeon door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Dagger…" Zidane breathed. She looked up at him her eyes red and teary.  
  
"Dagger…I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have left either time. I was scared, you've heard my stupid excuses but they're true. I realize now that I was wrong and I can't stand to be without you. I…I love you more than life itself." Garnet took a step back and looked into his eyes. His tailed was still circled around her waist and he just stared back.  
  
"I love you too…" Garnet mouth and finally brought her hands up to his pale face and kissed him. Zidane's body light up along with is soul and he kissed her back with more passion then he had ever shown in his life ever. He deepened the kiss taking in every ounce of her. Garnet slowly reached up to his chains, never withdrawing her lips and unlocked them with the key she snatched by the door. He brought his hands down and circled them around her waist and actually picked her up and spun her around still never taking his lips from hers. He finally placed her back down and withdrew, letting each feature burn into his memory forever, he beamed and she returned his expression.  
  
"Zidane…Prince…" Zidane placed his figure on her lips quieting her. He took his shirt from the chair to his left, tugged it on and laced it up.  
  
"He broke the contract didn't he Garnet." Garnet looked up her smile brightening.  
  
"He did! Oh god I don't have to marry him, I want you Zidane. I love you." With that she jumped into his arms again. He just held her; a permanent smile across his face.  
  
"Queen Garnet!" Garnet spun around quickly.  
  
"They've found me…"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ahh there you are pet, freeing the prisoners are we? Can't allow that sorry."  
  
"Prince Damon, you have broken the contract of the Alliance by arresting this man. I am no longer betrothed to you." Garnet couldn't hide her pleasure in telling him that and let a giggle escape her lips before cupping her hand over her mouth.  
  
"This amuses you? I'm sorry but Prince Damon O'Dellson will not be denied." Prince Damon gave a small sign to his guards and they pounced on Zidane tearing him from Garnet's grip.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Damon?!" Zidane struggled and kicked trying to fight them; he finally broke free only to be caught again and held down by five guards.  
  
Garnet stood there wide eyed for a minute before finally launching herself at Prince Damon. She pounded his face with her fists until he grabbed them not flinched even as he spun her around and drew his dagger. She struggled even more against him but stilled as he held the cool dagger against her neck. She could feel the steel slowly making its way through the top layer of skin.  
  
"Zi..." She squeaked before the Prince pressed the small knife harder against her skin. Zidane whipped his head up and looked at his Princess in the arms of Prince Damon. Wincing from the dagger pressed at her neck. His face went red with rage.  
  
"Damon!" He screamed, "Do you actually think you are going to get away with this, you are betraying the entire alliance."  
  
"No no, dear boy. I'm not stupid. I will be prosecuted, but if I can't have the fair Queen, no one shall." He ran the dagger across her neck creating a small cut, teasing them both.  
  
He leaned down and whispered in the Queen's ear. "Ironic isn't it Dagger?"  
  
Garnet couldn't move, she was in shock, the cut in her neck hurt, but not as much as the realization that it was all over.  
  
Zidane felt a small tingle in his toes, he almost jumped with excitement at what was about to happen. It growing stronger and stronger creeping up his body. The guards weakened their grip on the glowing boy and jumped back when he finally burst into full trance.  
  
"Prince Damon, sir, its trance! This is so rare; we'll never be able to hold him!"  
  
With that Zidane charged at Prince Damon, catching him as he started to bury the knife deeper into her neck. He kicked the dagger away and knocked Prince Damon off of Garnet. Garnet stumbled over to the wall grasping her neck finally breathing. Zidane grabbed his own dagger and held it to Prince Damon's neck.  
  
"I should kill you now you son of a bitch! But I'm not going to, because then I'll be just like you." He grabbed the prince wrists and slammed him up against the wall, locking him in the chains that hung there.  
  
"You are a coward Zidane! A coward you hear!"  
  
But Zidane couldn't, he had run over to his Queen and ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt. He placed it over her barely bleeding neck. She collapsed into him and he hugged her tightly, not believing himself that it was all over.  
  
"Only one more thing to do." Zidane breathed into her hair. He pulled apart and held her hands; Zidane kneeled down on one knee and look up at the only woman he would ever love.  
  
"Queen Garnet til Alexandros the 17th I love you more than life itself, I would do anything to keep you from any kind of harm. I vow to protect you until the day I pass away. Nobody thought it was in the stars, not even me. But I guess the stars betrayed us Will you marry me?" Zidane cocked his head to the side and gave her a playful smile.  
  
Garnet started to cry again, she smiled and brought Zidane to his feet.  
  
"I would be honored…" she whispered. Zidane brought his hands to her face, running a gloved thumb across her brow savoring the moment before pulling his Queen Garnet into a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
Authors* Cheezy coff coff Cheezy lol oh well, I had gotten that far so why not :) It's finished. This is the end..or is it ;) Well I can assure you it's the end of this story. Well how was that for my first fan fiction ever of anything lol didn't turn out a total disaster?  
  
I have a few people to thank:  
  
1st and most of all my reviewers, you guys rock! You were the ones that kept me going :)  
  
2nd of all, everybody that worked on the FF9 team, you made an amazing game with an amazing story line. Thank you for not making Zidane such a bastard like your trend with Cloud and Squall lol (no offense intended still love those games! But you know it's nice to have a good guy)  
  
3rd my bro, thanks for beating the game for me, over and over and over and over until you finally had to kick me away lol. 


End file.
